Electromagnetic operators for contactors or the like have been provided with various types of shock pads heretofore. For example, Z. J. Kruzic U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,355, dated Oct. 23, 1962, shows a relay magnet suspension structure that includes an arcuate ridge in the shape of a relatively small segment of a cylinder as an integral part of the bottom of the housing and a flat rectangular strip of elastomeric material such as fiberboard or pressboard or paper cardboard or hard rubber or neoprene or other equivalent somewhat resilient material between such arcuate ridge and the magnet core, and a pair of helical compression springs that urge or bias the magnet core downwardly against the bottom of the housing. Also, A. Brovedan U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,215, dated Sept. 23, 1969, shows an electromagnetic relay having two cushion pads between the bottom of the housing and the magnetic core and between the magnetic core and the coil. These prior devices have been handicapped in that they have been rather complex in structure and have not performed all the functions desired of them. Accordingly, it has been found desirable to provide an improved shock pad for an electromagnetic operator for a contactor or the like that performs the improved functions hereinafter described.